


Not Ready to Join the World Yet

by VegOut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Miscarriage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegOut/pseuds/VegOut
Summary: Tumblr Prompt- "Oh my God, you're bleeding!"





	Not Ready to Join the World Yet

A loud crash from downstairs woke Ginny from her nap. In an instant, she was alert with her wand in hand. She crept halfway down the stairs before casting a Homenum Revelio charm. When it revealed only one body on the kitchen floor, she barreled down the rest of the stairs, jumping the last one.

“Babe, are you alright?” She called loudly, pushing open the kitchen door. Luna was lying on the floor holding her swollen tummy, her face contorted in a grimace of pain, and blood soaking through her trousers.

“Oh my God, you’re bleeding!” Ginny kneeled down next to her wife, grabbing her hand.  
“Do you think I could apparate us to St. Mungo’s?”  
After seeing a brief nod, she side-alonged her to the emergency ward of St. Mungo’s with a loud crack. Mediwizards immediately descended upon Luna, even before Ginny had the chance to call for help. They whisked her away from the floor of the ward, and one led Ginny to the waiting area.

Three cups of coffee, two tearful Floo calls, and the arrival of one comforting ginger mother later, a Healer finally came out to the waiting lobby.

“Family of Luna Lovegood?” The voice was crisp and matter-of-fact.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley stood and quickly walked to join the woman in the lime green robes. The Healer made no comment and merely gestured for the pair to follow her through to the emergency ward. As they walked, the Healer explained that Luna was awake and stable, and would be kept overnight for observation and then released the next morning.

“And the baby?” Mrs. Weasley asked. The Healer stopped and turned. Her expression was solemn, and Ginny’s heart fell.

“I’m sorry to say that Ms. Lovegood miscarried. Although it is rare in the magical world, about 1 percent of pregnancies end in miscarriages. She’s in this room,” She said as she pointed to a room two doors down. Ginny turned and sobbed into Molly’s shoulders as the Healer left.

“I’m so sorry, dear. This is never easy, but I think Luna needs you right now.”

Molly wrapped her arm around her daughter’s waist and shuffled her through the door to Luna’s room. Luna was sitting up in bed, her face solemn but her eyes dry. She frowned at Ginny, whose head was still buried in her mother’s shoulder.

“Love, don’t cry.”

Ginny looked up at her girlfriend incredulously.

“We just lost a baby. Our child is gone. Why wouldn’t I cry?”

“Lysander wasn’t ready to join the world yet, or maybe the world wasn’t ready for him to join us yet. He’ll come when he feels ready.”

Her voice was firm, yet still held that dreamy lilt that Ginny had been captivated by 5 years ago when the DA was formed. Ginny drifted over to the bed, sitting down and enveloping Luna in a gentle hug. It still wasn’t okay. Everything was not fine, and all was not well. But it didn’t matter. They still had each other. They would still work through the loss, and they would try again.

And Luna was right. Little Lysander came a year later, with young Lorcan attached.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just another short drabble, this time with Linny!  
> As always, Comments, Kudos, and constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Veg, Out!


End file.
